twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryatron 12
Ryatron 12 is a member of the Community who joined on February 10, 2015. The Beginning Ryan's channel started off small due to bullies from his school who disliked his channel and constantly left hate in his videos. However, that would all change because of a certain tweet from Ted (Oliver Duck). Ted helped get Ryan's channel off the ground by promoting Episode 1 of Ryan's series on Twitter. After this, people such as Legolover117, HiroTheJapaneseTrain, Roman'sTWREmpire, and MikeMike123 were quick to catch on to him TWR Stories of the Tracks TWR Stories of the Tracks is Ryan's personal Thomas series where he inherits the classic stories of Thomas and his friends, while doing something new by having the show take place in modern day and onwards with the series starting off in 2015 and season 1 continuing till 2016 and with season 2 planning to start off where season 1 starts off. However Shortly after Season 2 began Ryan ended up canceling the series due to lack of interest and feeling he could do better and stated he has plans to make a new series down the road. Ryan doesn't talk or mention much about TWR Stories of the Tracks by personal choice but has left all the episodes up and is willing to talk about it as a way to show how far he's come as a content creator, community member and as a person along with it being an important part of his past. North Western Stories On January 1, 2017 Ryan showed a new series he was working on called "North Western Stories" the first episode was uploaded on June 21 the same year. Episode 2 along with all other episodes were put on hold due to Ryan not liking how the series' overall story was playing out along with upgrading and changing production methods. As of now Ryan does intend to go back to North Western Stories at a later date with the series on production hold it is unknown when the series will make it's return Behind the Scenes Right off the bat, Ryan knew he wanted to put as much effort into his videos as he could with sets, string and artificial lighting. Ryan made a large filming set in his garage on a low table, which caused some problems with filming. Lighting was also difficult as one of his lamps was made of metal and the metal got uncomfortably hot when lit, causing Ryan to burn himself on several occasions. Also, for the first few episodes of his series, the edge of the seat Ryan sat on while filming was seen, but the problem was soon fixed. Ryan's original filming table was a small 2.5ftX5ft table about 2 feet off the ground which was a constant issue while filming. In 2016 Ryan upgraded his filming table to 3.5ftX6ft folding table which he used up until mid-2018, in 2016 Ryan also acquired new studio lighting equipment as a birthday gift giving everything a less yellow and more natural look to everything. Mid 2018 saw the biggest change and Ryan practically doubled his film set to 7ftX6ft essentially two white folding tables back to back along with a new sky backdrop with actual clouds printed on them which allowed his sets to look larger and more real than ever before. Up until 2019, Ryan had been using the same camera that he got at the beginning of 2015 with a few videos having exceptions, as of 2019 he has switched to a Canon Rebel SL2 DSLR for all future content Community work Ryan has been as been actively working in the community since he joined rather it be for his own or other's content. He now primarily works as a model maker for most people through a custom commission service he opened on his Twitter since late 2017. He also tends to do voice acting for people though not as much as he use to, in January of 2019 Ryan joined the Classic Series Collaboration working as filmer, writer and animator for their projects. As of 2019 Ryan's content is very minimum due to school, personal life, commissions and working on content for a future release Skype and Twitter When Ryan first joined the community, he wasn't allowed to have Skype, so Ted gave Ryan his skype name by PM if he ever did join, which he eventually did. Twitter was a different story. Ryan never intended to make a Twitter account, preferring Skype and YouTube, but ended up making an account to keep track of other members' tweets. Nowadays Ryan primarily uses Discord to communicate with members but has left Skype open if one preferred it over Discord to talk on. The Sudric Legends Mid 2015, Ryan became close friends with OliverTheGWR11. The two would often make stories on their layouts and sets while talking on Skype, and they both always had the idea to make their stories into some sort of series at some point. Eventually, it was decided in November, after a story with Gordon and Ryan, that they would make a series. They both released trailers on their channels which have received positive reviews. The series is titled 'The Sudric Legends'. The series also has its own wiki. Category:2015 Category:Active Members Category:Custom Makers